clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fancy Breehn/Transcript
Fellow Non-Fancy People, This is the transcirpt for "Fancy Breehn" and also we're fine if you edit. But dont delete this Transcirpt. Edit of 2018: I am not the original creator. I am just editing this page. * *Intro Plays* ' * Title Card Shows: fancy Breehn (the title card is in the original page.) Part 1: Show Some Manners , Breehn. * '(scene cuts to breehns house then cuts to Breehn sliding with his shoes. * Breehn's Mom: '*shouts* Breehn! Young Man, Come Downstairs Now! * '''Breehn: '''Yes Mom & Dad? * Breehn's Dad: *chuckles while being angry* Breehn, why is there *sniff* garbage smell coming through the living room? * '''Breehn: '''Oh.. That's one of my Sumo's Trash Collection. Everyone has it! * '''Breehn's Mom: ' Breehn, Our family's name is about being fancy. But you can't just break one rule in the family. Even your ancestors were like this. All of this requires a punishment a BIG one. * Breehn's Dad: *laughs* And this time. You're gonna change. Now your punishment is watching the Royal Rules on TV for 13 hour straight. Let's see how it goes. * 'Breehn: '*turns around* But Mom and Da- * 'Breehn's Mom: '''Not a single word from you Breehn. Stare at the TV. Watching that fancy show. By tomorrow... You will change * '''Breehn: '''Come on mom. *turns around to the TV* Part 2: The New Breehn! * The Next Day. * '''Clarence: '''Okay everyone who wants to play "The Pirate's Quest" * '''Sumo: Me! ' * '''Jeff: I accept. '''but Let me ask Breehn if he wants to play with us. *walks to breehn* Hey Breehn want to play with us. You could be the pirate * '''Breehn: '''No Thanks , Life is all about responbiltes , Depending how roleplaying gets boring each month. goodbye Jeffery. * '''Jeff: Uh.. Okay? Right. *walks to Clarence And Sumo* he didn't want to play. * The Next Day. * ' Breehn's Mom: I'm easily impressed Breehn. You've got manners And you even sold your orange xterme shoes to the theift store. You're doing great Breehn. You don't need to play anymore, and that means you have to do chores for a week.' * Breehn: Yes mom. I will clean the dishes. I will clean the toilet and most of all, I will clean up Sumo's Garbage from my room. * Breehn's Mom: That's my fancy Breehn. Part 3: Show and Expose * The Next Day * Ms. Baker: 'Alright Class, Today we're doing show and tell. Let's begin with Chelsea. * '''Chelsea: '''Presenting.. The World's most largest rock covered in a bag! *whispers* also I stole this from my brother * '''Percy: '''I brought my mom's pet elephant when she was 4 years old *cries* * '''Belson: '''I brought a new Acedia. But this time I won't get a sleepover, * Clarence: I brrought Robo-Frog toys. * Sumo: I brought some skateborads for Robo-frog in the road. * Jeff: I got Robo Frog Merchandis. * 1 hour later.. * '''Rita: '''and that's my bulldog. * Ms. Baker: Lastly. We have Breehn... Breehn? Where did he go? * Breehn: im over here Ms. Baker. I want to give out a speech. * Jeff: Uh.. Breehn? Why are you wearing s gold shirt. * Belson: Hey! Is that my Dad's Old Gold Jacket! You better payup Treehn. * Breehn: Actually Belson, I am not Treehn. I'm Fancy Breehn And this shirt is not from your dad. I deeply apologize for that, now for my speech: Everyone in this class. Is unhealthy of charge. * '''Courtlin: I am healthy! Everyone is healthy.. Well some of us but still! ' * Breehn: and some of them are scared to admit they are a wimp and trying to be cool about it. * Belson: *Shouts* I SWEAR.. IM GOING TO DESTORY YOU BREEH-- * Breehn: and also, Everyone here needs to be fancy 0, Being Loyal to each other , and get better manners. * Ms. Baker: Okay stop it... * '''Amy: Alright first off Breehn, in Aberdale you can't just expect people To be all rich and all Royal. If you're willing to see everyone Royal to each other. Then go to the United Kingdom or something.. * Dustin: wait a second.. Guys Remeber when Nathan said if you watch TV 24 or 13 hours straight you could be controlled. * Everyone: *gasp* * Jeff: *sighs* I agree.. * Breehn: Your dicussion doesn't make any sense.. *rips off golden necklace* Part 4: The Final Stage Of Becoming Fancy: To Not Be One! * Breehn: *groans* what happened? * Kimby: did that work? * Amy: Yeah... * Clarence: I guess that worked. * Sumo: But wait Breehn, your parents is going to kill you for this. * 7:40PM * Breehn's Mom: Breehn, Your grounded for a week, you didn't show manners, * Breehn: at least.. I got myself back. * *THE END* Category:Non-The Clarence Show Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Do not delete or remove the transcript